Satu alasan
by Tsurugi De Lelouch
Summary: For Birthday Kira Desuke./Apakah kita mencintai seseorang butuh banyak alasan? Aku rasa… Hanya butuh satu alasan mewakili semuanya... Aku akan buktikan itu./ "Satu alasan aku mencintaimu adalah kepercayaanmu kepadaku…"/Tidak butuh banyak alasan untuk saling mencintai, cukup satu saja../


_**Standar Disclaimer Applied**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Satu alasan © Tsurugi De Lelouch**_

_**Spesial For Birthday Debby a.k.a Kira Desuke**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha & Haruno Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Enjoying for Reading and Reviewing**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

_._

_Apakah kita mencintai seseorang butuh banyak alasan?_

_Aku rasa…_

_Hanya butuh satu alasan mewakili semuanya_

_Aku akan buktikan itu_

_._

_._

_._

Pekerjaan sebagai publik figur yang memiliki jadwal yang sangat padat bahkan tidak ada kata istirahat kecuali untuk tidur malam saja itupun hanya beberapa jam lalu melakukan kegiatan seperti biasa. Rasa lelah mendera di seluruh tubuhnya namun menjunjung keprofesionalan sebagai aktor mau tak mau melaksanakan itu sepenuh hati. Tak luput beberapa media meliput dirinya bahkan kehidupan pribadi yang seharusnya privasi dibeberkan di media cetak dan telivisi. Ia tahu ini resiko terjun ke dunia keaktrisan yang menganggap seluruhnya adalah akting belaka sampai kehidupan pribadi.

Kini dirinya tengah beristirahat sebentar karena pengambilan gambar untuknya sudah selesai dan giliran yang lain. Minuman _isotonik_pun diteguk habis tanpa sisa seraya mengipaskan tubuhnya. Sebagai aktor muda yang memiliki banyak _fans_, ia harus memasang tampang _cool_ untuk tidak menarik perhatian—tapi itu yang selalu menambah _fans_ saja.

"Butuh minuman lagi, Sasuke-_sama_?" tanya _manager_-nya menyerahkan sebotol minuman bermerk sama dengan yang diminumnya tadi.

"Hn." Lalu ia menangkap lemparan botol itu dan meletakkan di meja.

_Manager_nya duduk disebelahnya kemudian menyerahkan sebuah naskah _drama_ yang diperankan olehnya di atas meja. Tangan Sasuke mengambil naskah itu dan membaca sejenak dialog yang ada didalamnya lalu tanpa sengaja melirik seseorang yang tengah diambil gambar—dan ia membeku sesaat menatap gadis yang tersenyum di depan kamera hingga tepukan dari _manager_ menyentakkan lamunannya.

"Itu yang anda lihat itu adalah lawan main di dalam drama yang Sasuke-_sama_ mainkan. Ia aktris baru yang melejit berkat sejumlah iklan yang diperankan. Kata sutradara ia memiliki aura yang natural sebagai seorang aktris maka beliau memasangkan dengan anda."

Seulas senyuman tipis menguar di bibir Sasuke. "Beruntung…"

"Beruntung? Maksudnya apa Sasuke-_sama_?" tanya manager itu menautkan alisnya.

"_Bahkan tatapannya itu sudah membiusku untuk berlama-lama menyelami warna teduh iris matamu. Ternyata sepuluh detik, aku berhasil terjerat dengan pesonamu."_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Drama yang bertemakan cinta dan persahabatan dengan durasi dua puluh episode mempertemukan Sasuke dengan aktris muda itu menjadi sepasang yang jatuh cinta. Pada awalnya, Sasuke merasa kaku dengannya karena senyuman yang terlukis di bibirnya membuat tubuh pemuda itu berdesir hebat tapi berkat ketelatenan sebagai aktor, ia berhasil mengatasi itu—dan pada _scene_ terakhir pada episode sepuluh, mereka diharuskan melakukan adegan _kissing_.

Sebernanya gadis itu menolak untuk melakukan adegan _kissing_ karena ada alasan dan yang Sasuke tangkap muka gadis itu merona mendengar penuturan dari sutradaranya. Setelah selang lima belas menit istirahat, mereka melanjutkan _syuting_ kembali—dan adegan itu dimulai. Dalam dialog, sang pria memeluk wanita itu dari belakang dan perlahan mereka berdua melakukan adegan ciuman di atas jembatan.

Gugup—hal yang dirasakan oleh aktris muda itu, ia berdiri tegang seraya memegang pinggiran jembatan. Indra pendengarannya menangkah getaran-getaran kaki melangkah dan mendekat kearahnya. Sasuke—yang berperan sebagai pria itu memeluk dari belakang dan membisikkan sesuatu padanya—yang tidak tertera dalam naskah. _"Rilekskan badanmu, nona Sakura. Anggap ini senatural mungkin. Aku yang menuntunmu. Jangan gugup."_

Perlahan aura yang keluar dari tubuh Sakura berubah dan menoleh ke belakang seketika jarak antara mereka berdua menipis—sambil menutup matanya dan adegan _kissing_ dilakukan oleh kedua insan itu. Para staff dan sutradara pun bertepuk tangan dengan _scene_ yang dilakukan oleh Sakura dan Sasuke sangat sempurna tanpa celah bahkan natural.

Setelah _scene _ itu selesai waktunya untuk pulang dan akan melanjutkan syuting keesokan harinya. Nampak Sakura tengah menunggu _manager_ yang akan menjemputnya namun tidak kunjung datang dan saat bersamaan pula Sasuke yang kebetulan tidak ditemani oleh _manager _-nya membawa mobil pribadi berhenti didepan Sakura.

"Kau menunggu siapa, nona Sakura?"

Sambil tersenyum tipis, "menunggu _manager_-ku. Katanya akan datang jam segini tapi tidak datang padahal aku ada jadwal pemotretan setelah ini," keluh Sakura melirik jam tangannya.

"Kuantar ke tempat pemotretanmu kebetulan hari ini aku tidak ada jadwal," ajak Sasuke.

"T-tapi apakah tidak merepotkan anda?" kilah Sakura.

"Tidak. Ayo, masuklah. Keburu terlambat kesana, kau tinggal memberi arah jalan," ucap Sasuke.

Lalu Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam mobil milik Sasuke dan tanpa sadar gerak-gerik mereka ditangkap oleh _papparazi_ yang mengambil gambar mereka tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Dan didalam mobil itu—keheningan muncul diantara mereka berdua sampai suara musik mengusik keduanya. Lantunan nada membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak dan sadar kalau ia tidak sendirian.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-_san_."

"Aku juga suka lagu ini," ucap Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Berarti anda suka grup musik _Hoobstank_?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku hanya suka lirikan _The reason_ saja karena mengingatkanku pada seseorang," jelas Sasuke.

"Wah, berarti anda sudah punya pacar dong?"

Sasuke hampir mengeluarkan tawanya mendengar pertanyaan yang diajukan dari Sakura. "Apakah dengan wajah tampan aku mudah memiliki pacar?"

"Ya, begitulah seperti _gossip_ yang beredar kalau anda memiliki pacar," tutur Sakura.

"Itu _gossip_ yang tidak benar. Apakah kau lebih percaya dengan _gossip _ itu atau aku?" tanya balik Sasuke.

Sambil menimbang-nimbang keputusannya, dia memegang dagunya berpikir. "Kurasa aku percaya dengan anda karena anda yang menceritakan sebernanya. Sepertinya aku tidak akan terlibat dalam bahan _gossip_ itu." Gumam Sakura.

Tak terasa mereka telah sampai di lokasi pemotretan, keduanya sangat asyik mengobrol yang nyaris mereka berdua hampir kelewatan.

"Sebagai aktor dan aktris pasti tidak pernah lepas dari gossip walau menghindar sekalipun," tutur Sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Oke, aku akan berhati-hati. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku ke tempat pemotretan. Sampai jumpa besok di lokasi _syuting_," ucap Sakura langsung keluar dari mobil itu.

Perlahan siluet Sakura menuju lokasi itu dan iris kelam milik Sasuke menangkap saputangan warna merah muda di jok mobilnya. Ia memegang dan menghirup aroma parfum _cherry _yang menguar lalu menyimpannya di laci mobil.

"_Kurasa aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya sebelum ada yang merebutnya walau ini terlalu cepat, aku tidak mau kehilangannya."_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

_._

Setelah peristiwa aktor muda—Sasuke mengantar nona Sakura ke lokasi pemotreatan, hubungan keduanya menjadi dekat. Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan makan siang bersama dan terkadang Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke rumah orang tuanya hingga pandangan orang yang melihat mereka berpacaran padahal belum.

Hingga suatu berita meliput kedekatan antara Sakura dan Sasuke di salah satu restoran untuk bertemu dengan orang tua dari Sasuke memunculkan berbagai _gossip_ miring yang menimpa keduanya sampai mereka harus menghindari kilatan kamera untuk menangkap gambar mereka berdua.

Dan ketika drama itu selesai proses _syuting_, Sasuke dan Sakura mengadakan konferensi pers mengenai hubungan mereka berdua. dengan tenang keduanya belum memastikan hubungan keduanya dan menyuruh para pencari berita untuk menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari mereka berdua.

Lalu sampai banyak gadis dan pemuda yang dekat dengan keduanya—salah satu yang membuat menjadi top _gossip_ yaitu kedekatan Sasuke dengan model top bernama Ino Yamanaka namun segera ditepis oleh Ino sendiri karena ia sudah memiliki pacar dan kejadian menimpa Sakura—kedekatannya dengan aktor berwajah imut—Sasori disalah satu drama yang diperankan oleh mereka dan lagi—Sakura membeberkan kalau hubungan mereka hanya sebatas rekan kerja.

Diam-diam, Sasuke dan Sakura meresmikan hubungan keduanya sebagai sepasang kekasih itu bermula Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke sebuah restoran mewah dan disanalah terjadi aksi penembakan cinta yang dilakukan dengan sempurna dan romantis—sang pemuda menyanyikan lagu _The reason_ lalu ia berlutut di depan sang gadis.

"Aku bukan laki-laki yang pintar merangkai kata-kata tapi—maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Sakura?"

Disertai dengan senyuman tipis, Sakura mengiyakan jawabannya. "Ya. Aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Entah sejak kapan Sakura menggantikan suffiks –_san_ menjadi –_kun_. Yang jelas malam itu perjalanan mereka dimulai sebagai sepasang kekasih dan perayaan dari diterimanya pernyataan cinta—mereka berdua berdansa juga ditemani dengan ciuman manis di bibir mereka berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih membuat keduanya menjadi top _news_ mendadak. Kemesraan Sasuke dan Sakura tidak bisa lepas dari kamera _papparazi_ sampai seluruh kegiatan mereka diikuti oleh pencari berita dan sempat mereka dicegat oleh salah satu reporter lalu dengan senyuman—Sasuke dan Sakura menjawab dengan tenang tanpa beban kalau mereka sudah resmi berpacaran.

Dari situlah banyak yang mengecam hubungan mereka berdua dengan membuat ikatan yang mengikat Sasuke dan Sakura bisa retak. Melalui foto-foto yang menjelekkan antara keduanya tak lantas membuat mereka resah dan itu memantapkan ikatan keduanya menjadi kuat. Tapi ada berita yang membuat hubungan mereka hampir merenggang akibat terpasang foto Sasuke dengan salah satu aktris bernama Shion dan Sakura nyaris melayangkan kata putus namun dengan penjelasan dengan berbagai pengorbanan mampu mencairkan suasana antara keduanya menjadi membaik.

Itu berkat kerja keras_ manager _mereka berdua yang mendukung hubungan klien mereka—bukan itu saja melalui teman-temannya juga menepis berita bohong itu dan faktanya kelakuan _fans hater_ yang berbuat itu dengan memanipulasi foto itu semirip mungkin tanpa celah untuk diketahui kebohongannya dan sekarang pelaku itu ditangkap berdasarkan pencemaran baik.

Sasuke berusaha keras menyakinkan kekasihnya—Sakura untuk mempercayainya dengan berbagai macam cara dimulai dari perhatian khusus lalu selalu menjemput dari lokasi pemotretan dan syuting sampai ia rela ke kediaman orang tua Sakura untuk meluluhkan hati Sakura alhasil gadis musim semi ini langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke sambil terisak pelan.

"Maafkan aku karena tidak percaya padamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Seraya menepuk bahu Sakura dengan lembut. "Tidak perlu kata maaf. Kau mau menemuiku itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang, Sakura."

"Aku akan percaya denganmu karena itu salah satu kunci hubungan kita berdua menjadi kuat dan berkat itulah kita sudah sejauh ini menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih."

Iris keduanya saling bertabrakan satu sama lain—menyelami masing-masing apa yang tertanam di dalam mata mereka lalu perlahan mereka mengakhiri jarak mereka dengan sebuah kecupan singkat nan manis.

"Aku selalu mencintaimu, Sakura."

"_Aishiteru mo, _Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ikatan yang terbentuk dari kepercayaan itu membuahkan hasil karena seiringnya berjalan waktu kurang lebih dua tahun menjalin sebagai kekasih membuat Sasuke melamar secara langsung dengan membawa keluarganya ke kediaman Sakura.

Bahkan sang kakak—Itachi menghargai usaha adiknya untuk menikahi gadis pujaannya dan ia sudah menganggap Sakura adalah adik ipar. Dengan dibantu oleh kakaknya yang mengajari Sasuke bagaimana melamar seorang gadis terlebih Itachi sudah menikah setahun yang lalu—dengan Konan.

Gugup itu pasti dirasakan oleh Sasuke saat menceritakan perihal kedatangan dirinya dan keluarganya dihadapan Sakura dan orang tuanya tapi berkat ajaran sang kakak, ia berhasil menyakinkan kalau ia berniat melamar Sakura sebagai istrinya dan itu disambut dengan suka cita serta restu dari orang tua Sakura.

Acara pernikahan yang sudah ditentukan oleh kedua belah pihak di gereja yang berada di pusat kota dan diringi pesta meriah di gedung dengan sewa termahal lantas para papparazi mengejar berita mereka berdua yang akan meresmikan hubungan ke jenjang pernikahan. Dilansir dari keduanya saat mencari baju pernikahan dan cincin kalau seminggu lagi tepatnya tanggal 13 Januari mereka akan melangsungkan pernikahan.

Setelah mendengar rencana pernikahan itu membuat _fans hater_ yang berspekulasi kalau hubungan antara keduanya bertahan tidak lama—lalu lagi dan lagi membuat ulah dengan membeberkan berita kalau Sakura sudah tidak perawan lagi dan Sasuke sendiri sudah menghamili seorang gadis—itu membuat pihak keduanya berang dengan pemberitaan yang melejit ke berita terpanas di berbagai_ infotaiment_.

Tapi—tidak mempengaruhi acara pernikahan mereka berdua itu dibatalkan dan secara langsung keduanya melakukan konferensi pers dan dihadiri berbagai macam media.

"Perlu kami sampaikan bahwa berita yang tersiar di telivisi maupun itu di Koran adalah bohong karena kalian mendapatkan bukti kalau hubungan kami baik-baik saja," ucap Sakura.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar gadis itu, tolong ceritakan lebih lanjut?" tanya salah satu wartawan.

"Baiklah kuperjelas masalah ini. Aku tidak mengenal dengan gadis itu dan kami berdua menemui gadis yang mengaku-ngaku hamil karenaku dan dari penjelasan darinya kalau ia dipaksa mengaku untuk berbuat seperti itu atas ancaman dari _fans hater_," lanjut Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan bukti yang bisa memperkuat interpretasi anda?"

Sasuke mengisyaratkan untuk menayangkan video yang merupakan bukti kuat kalau semaunya hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Terus apakah yang membuat hubungan kalian menjadi kuat dengan seiringnya _gossip_ miring tentang kalian berdua seperti baru-baru ini?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis. "Kepercayaan—itulah yang membuat kami sejauh ini dan berkat pertemuan pertama kami yang memunculkan kata itu dan sampai sekarang kami saling percaya karena itu salah satu kunci ikatan kami sangat kuat."

Tanpa sadar Sasuke menatap penuh arti dengan gadis di sampingnya lalu menarik Sakura dan menghadiahkan kecupan manis di dahinya.

"_Satu alasan aku mencintaimu adalah kepercayaanmu kepadaku_…"

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kepercayaan yang membangun rumah tangga mereka berdua kini berjalan delapan tahun dengan tanpa berita miring tentang keduanya dan mereka dikarunai seorang anak perempuan yang cantik dengan rambut hitamnya dan iris teduh berumur tujuh tahun. Walau mereka sudah menginjak usia tiga puluh tahun tak membuat mereka tidak eksis di dunia keartisan dan bakat mereka turun ke putri kecil mereka.

Dilansir di berbagai berita kalau putri dari pasangan Uchiha—Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi calon aktris yang akan merambah ke dunia yang sama persis orang tuanya.

Tampak kehangatan keluarga kecil itu terlihat dari sang anak menceritakan kalau ia mendapatkan juara umum di sekolahnya dan disambut dengan hadiah dari sang ayah hingga wajah sang anak berbinar-binar dan memeluk ayahnya.

"_Thanks dad, I am very happy with your gift!"_

Seperti yang diketahui kalau keluarga itu sekarang tinggal di Amerika yang membuat buah hati kecil mereka fasih berbahasa inggris dan bahasa kelahiran orang tuanya—Jepang.

"Kau suka dengan hadiahnya?" tanya Sasuke.

Fuyuko—nama anak itu mengangguk senang dengan boneka _Teddy bear_ warna cokelat. "Sangat suka bahkan _dad_ !"

"Kau tidak meminta dari _mum_, Fuyuko-_chan_?"

"Kalau dari _mum_ apa?" seru Fuyuko.

Sakura mengulas senyuman. "Selamat ya Fuyuko—tunggu delapan bulan lagi kau akan menjadi seorang kakak. Di perut _mum_—ada calon adik Fuyuko."

"_Aaa—arigatou mum_… aku sangat bahagia mempunyai orang tua seperti kalian. Oh ya, aku akan memberitahukan kepada paman Itachi tentang berita ini … Yey!" teriak kegirangan Fuyuko sembari berlari menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tersenyum geli dengan Fuyuko—buah hati pertama mereka lalu dengan gerakan lembut—Sasuke mengelus perut rata sang istri dan memberikan hadiah ciuman di dahinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau hubungan kita berdua sudah berjalan selama sembilan tahun lebih," ucap Sasuke.

"Itu karenamu. Dengan kata percaya membuat kita terikat walau berbagai berita yang nyaris merenggangkan hubungan—kita berhasil melewatinya."

"Terima kasih kau sudah mempercayaiku sepenuh hatimu, Sakura."

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-_kun_."

.

.

.

_Itu buktinya kalau sebuah kepercayaan bisa mengikat kami dalam benang cinta_

_Walau dengan rintangan yang kami lewati dengan susah payah_

_Kami berhasil bertahan sampai sekarang_

_Kini aku tahu satu alasan yang menguatkan ikatan kami_

_Adalah—_

_Saling percaya._

_Tidak butuh banyak alasan untuk saling mencintai, cukup satu saja._

_._

_._

_._

_*The End*_

* * *

_Wulanz Aihara notes_

_Akhirnya one shoot ini selesai juga dan ini kupersembahkan buat yang berulang tahun—Kira Desuke a.k.a Debby yang semoga ini tidak mengecewakan hasilnya ya walau—berbagai kekurangan disana sini pasti iniliah tidak sempurna_

_Happy Birthday Kira Desuke [Debby]_

_Otanjoubi Omedetoo!_

_Semoga apa yang dicita-citakan bisa tercapai dan ini adlaah hadiah dari kakak._

_**Lubuklinggau, 13 Januari 2013**_

_**Tsurugi De Lelouch**_


End file.
